Taken
by FrostyAKF
Summary: Harry is presumed dead after the last battle. Twenty years later letters begin appearing to those from Hogwarts involved in the last Wizarding War, calling their life debts in for collection... Rating for possible later chapters.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

London, 2020

'The more things changed, the more they stay the same.' The redhead thought.

The muggle world had made some compelling advances in the last 20 years. Yet, looking around Hermione found herself wondering how Starbucks still managed to be overpriced when the beans weren't even imported.

Supposedly they had found the perfect genetic resequencing to make it taste the same. Rubbish.

Still, she paid the barista and walked out onto the street.

Sipping her coffee, she found herself both more awake and tired at the same time. As it should be.

Nodding to herself, she walked over to the nearest phonebooth. Stepping in, she closed the door and disappeared.

Appearing in the atrium to the Ministry of Magic, the thought struck her again. Where more than two decades before had stood some statue to the Wizarding World's superiority, there now stood a statue of her dear friend. Standing over Voldemort's corpse.

Sighing, she walked on towards her department. Her friend had won, not the Wizarding World. Yet even that wasn't the complete truth. The statue was based off of scattered reports of individuals who claim to have seen Harry slay Voldemort, after killing the love of his life.

Disappearing shortly after, no one knew if Harry had lived or not following the encounter. His friends searched for him, of course. Nothing was found. Neither were the remains of Ginny. They all assumed that had he lived, he would have eventually returned. As the years passed, that hope dwindled in everyone, until Harry Potter became more a legend than a man.

Entering her office, she turned on the lights and was about to set down her coffee when she noticed it.

An envelope.

Pulling out her wand, she immediately scanned the room for intruders. Entry should have been, while not impossible, exceedingly difficult.

Muttering detection spell after spell with no results, she turned back and read the front of the envelope to investigate.

_Hermione Granger – Senior Unspeakable_

Opening the envelope, she saw three lines written with a seal at the top she didn't recognize...

Knockturn Alley – Same Night

He was severely displeased. Displeased didn't cover it, he was pissed, angry and for the first time in a long time, scared.

Edwards Evans, as he called himself these days, came to the Alley once a month to deliver premade, volatile potions that no one else could, or would dare to make.

Performing his craft gave his life meaning, and selling them enabled him to live his life in relative anonymity. It truth, complete anonymity. No one, not a single soul left living in his former life, knew he still lived.

And yet, plain as day, stood written on the envelope:

_Severus Snape – Potions Master_

Snape, as he realized he had never truly stopped referring to himself in his mind, debated what to do. He'd faked his death before. Quite difficult, but it had been done. But who was he fooling?

'I could run.' He thought.

'And then be caught,' came the reply.

'There is, was, and never has been one to betray this identity. How could...' and then he realized.

Opening the letter, he saw it contained three lines with a seal overhead he didn't recognize.

_Tomorrow, 5PM..._

Grimmauld Place – Same Night

Remus Lupin threw another fire on the log. Half wishing for the extra fur his other form provided, he snuggled up to his wife Nymphadora.

"Can you grab the quilt, honey?"

Nodding, he reached over and pulled the quilt over their bodies.

And it turned to ice water.

Howling, Remus and Tonks scream simultaneously, "SIRIUS!"

Hearing inane giggling from a corner of the room, Remus nonverbally summons the invisible quilt Sirius was hiding under.

"I got you, I got you!" Sirius laughed with glee.

Though freezing, Remus stopped for a moment to enjoy the look on his friend's face. After Azkaban, Sirius had been a shell of his former self. His prankster habits had turned into dangerous flaws that had gotten him killed. Or should have, at least.

Luna Lovegood had been completing her mother's research into the veil, investigating its properties. While she had come to accept natural death, she didn't agree with the idea that the veil itself killed. Bringing you to the world of the dead, yes.

Luna firmly believed that those who had walked through the veil could return, for nothing could have truly cause their death.

Having tried every magic known and unknown, she began investigating ideas from the muggle world. And found knock knock jokes.

The joke itself can unfortunately not be repeated, and while the sentience of the veil is open to debate, the truth remains that after the joke left Luna Lovegood's lips, a chuckle like sound was heard and Sirius fell out.

The moment passed for Remus, and he magicked a hand onto Sirius' back to pull his underwear up in to an eternal wedgie.

"I give in, I give in!" Sirius shouted. Tonks glowered and magicked her and Remus dry, when two envelopes appeared on the table in front of them. And then a third.

_Remus Lupin – Tutor_

_Nymphadora Tonks – Auror_

The third envelope was of a different make. The first two could have been manufactured in the muggle world. In fact, they probably were. The third, however, was yellowed with age and enclosed in a parchment feeling envelope.

_Sirius Black – Marauder_

"What's this?" Tonks asked, bending down to pick up her envelope.

Remus grabbed her hand before it reached it.

"Hold on love. Let's check for curses first."

Sirius had magicked his extra appendage away and was already performing the detection spells.

"They're clean. Were you expecting..." Sirius paused when he saw the letter.

"Open your envelopes." Sirius told them.

Nodding, they opened them and began to read.

"Tomorrow 5PM..." The three read aloud.

"Godric's Hollow, Last Cottage on the Lane..."

"Your..." and they broke off. Sirius had a different message.

"What does yours say?" Sirius asked in a quiet voice.

"Your life debt is called for collection." Tonks responded.

"Padfoot?"

"Your oath is called for collection." Sirius handed his letter to Remus.

At the top of the page stood the Potter family seal.

Similar letters were delivered that night across England, and the world.

Godric's Hollow – The Following Night

Damn it was cold. Hermione bundled up tighter as she walked up the path. And there it was. The cottage was there. Hermione didn't fully understand how or why. She had seen the ruins back when they had come here, looking for the Horcruxes. Looking around at the powerful witches and wizards that had been gathered, she felt upset that someone was perverting her friend's parent's house into a mere meeting place.

Yet after reading the letter and sharing it with Ron, who had also received it, she too felt the pull to follow through on its request. Its demand. For no witch, no wizard, no being with the spark of magic can risk denying a life debt rightly owed without risking their powers.

"Who did you give a life debt to?" she heard the murmurs from the numerous forms walking with her towards the cottage.

"No one!" That voice sounded familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't quite place it. Entering the house, Hermione startled when she heard the door close on its own long after the last person had gone through. And then a creak on the floorboards...?

She turned and saw the group removing their cloak and hoods.

Most of this group she knew from work, as powerful witches or wizards in the Ministry, and from Hogwarts. The entire clan of Weasleys was there, as well the Bones, Abbots and even the Zabinis.

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on?" Ron asked.

"But isn't that the fun part?" a voice asked from the rear. Crooning her neck, Hermione found its owner.

"It's good to see you Luna. But why are we here?" Hermione smiled at her still odd friend, but tried to see if her face betrayed any knowledge of the situation.

"No one here is aware of who this life debt is owed to, right?" Remus said, stepping out of the shadows.

Neville was startled at seeing his old professor, but then nodded.

"We're here to meet with someone, right? Shall we see if our host is in dining room?" The question was reasonable, and the group nodded and started filing in to the other room.

Placards had been set out in at the table with names. There were two settings at the head of the table without placards.

Hermione walked around the table, looking for her name. Whoever had addressed the envelope had created an odd juxtaposition; her maiden name from twenty years hence with her current title.

Reading the names, she recognized friends and colleagues until she found numerous mistakes.

"Why would they set a place for Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy? They've been dead since the war." Hermione asked aloud.

Finding her place, she sat down next to Ron.

The minutes ticked by. They heard the sound of the outer door opening and closing, but when they went to see who entered there was no one.

When the group's patience was nearly at its end, a door at the other end of the room opened.

A beautiful, black haired woman walked out. The vicinity of the door was cloaked in darkness, but her midnight blue spaghetti strap dress was visible in the light from overhead. Closing the door behind her, she began speaking as she walked over to the head of the table and sat down.

"My apologies in keeping you waiting..."

She was cut off by a whispered disbelief from Ron. "Ginny...?"

The woman stopped at the interruption, and then nodded. Her face betrayed little emotion when she had spoken, and maintained its stoicism as she answered. "You may call me that, if you wish. It's been a while since I've gone by that name."

Looking at her more closely, those gathered could see in her face the child she had been to them, and how she had matured and grown these past years.

"We thought you were dead!"

"I know."

"How could you do that to your friends... to your parents?!?"

Ginny sighed. For a moment her face paused, and it almost appeared as if she was almost going to show regret. With a slight shake of her head, she began again.

"That is not why we have called you here. All things considered... I was never coming back. It seemed kinder, in a way, to let you believe I was dead."

"We?" Inquired Molly.

"My husband, who appears is rather late. I must unfortunately begin this without him. While this gathering must pose many questions for you, that is irrelevant. You have all been called here to repay the life debt you owe my husband, and by proxy, me."

"Any myself? How does my oath bind me to you?" A voice said from the back.

Ginny rose from her seat, to see who spoke. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw.

"This is a surprise." After barely blinking an eye, they saw that Ginny had raised her wand at Sirius.

Pausing, she addressed those still seated. "Can I infer from your general lack of fright and horror that this man is indeed Sirius Black living, and not a conjured abomination to be destroyed?"

Remus answered her, sensing the killing instinct in her. "It is Sirius, I swear on my magic." A brief light surrounded him, and then faded.

Ginny nodded, and then lowered her wand. "Again. This is a surprise. The spell to notify debtors of collection must have found you somehow, but how...?"

"I swore to James Potter that I would protect his son. I failed," Sirius answered.

"Hm." Ginny nodded, filing away that knowledge. "To continue..."

"While you have gathered some of the most powerful wizards in England, Ginny, some of your information is out of date. Snape and Draco, for instance, are dead." Hermione interrupted.

"That detail I followed up on. Snape and Draco were almost able to evade the spell. Changing names, blood transfusions in the muggle world. But this magic will always find a living soul. Please reveal yourselves."

Everyone looked around confused when two disillusionment charms faded.

Severus Snape stood in one corner of the room, while Draco Malfoy stood in another.

"My debt is not to you. Unless your husband shows up in the next 30 seconds, my appearance at this gathering will count as my payment towards the debt."

Snape's voice cut through the clamoring of voices.

"You would be wise to fulfill your debt, Potions Master."

Ginny stiffened, and then looked up.

"It appears as if time shall not be an issue." Ginny sat down.

Suddenly a man appeared in midair, and drove a sword impaling a head into the table.

The sword was dripped with blood. The man pushed his foot on the head, pulling out his sword. Tall and dark, he wore a cloak and boots.

The man stepped off the table, and went over to Ginny.

"It knew nothing." His deep voice reverberated throughout the room.

"That was your last lead?" Ginny asked him, softly.

"Yes."

"Then we must try another way."

The man sighed, and nodded. Turning around, he addressed those seated at the table. He looked exhausted beyond belief, yet they could all see and hear the power in his person and being when he spoke.

"My son has been kidnapped. I ask you to repay your debts to me, and my family. Find him."

The lightning bolt scar on his forehead said what they could not believe.

"Harry?" Hermione couldn't believe that her friend was here, and that he'd been gone so long. Taking Ginny with him.

"And me Harry?" Sirius asked, bringing Harry to notice him.

Harry paused. He looked from Sirius, and then to his wife. Tonks noticed that his hand never left his wand.

"I wasn't aware you had returned. But yes. Find my son, and the oath you gave my father shall be fulfilled."

Fred Weasley could tell from his body language that Harry was about to leave. He couldn't let that happen, not for him, and not for his family desperate for news of Harry for so long.

"I don't suppose there's a reward, is there Harry?" Fred asked, intent on provoking a response.

Cold, angry eyes turned towards him. "You find my son, and your life debt to me shall be repaid. I will give you anything you want, so long as it does not harm my family. Just find my son. I will do anything to get him back?"

"Really Potter? Somehow I doubt that." Not a breath after the words left George's mouth, he found Harry's hand around his throat.

"Do not provoke me." Fred looked on to see Ginny's reaction. She stood silently, staring. Her face betrayed little emotion.

The atmosphere was tense. The Weasley's entire world had been turned upside down. A daughter returned, who didn't seem to care about them. Their lost son, who seemed to be an entirely different person.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. About to scream at Fred and George, and Harry, to stop, a melodic voice cut through the clamor in the room.

"Your son lives."

All eyes turned to Luna. Harry's hand fell down to his side.

"How..." Harry began.

"How can you know that Luna? Before tonight, no one knew Harry was alive, much less that he had a son!" Hermione yelled.

Harry's eyes never left Luna's face. He stood, studying her.

"I know it. There is no how, it just is."

Harry seemed to grow larger. His stance turned more resolute, his eyes more even more firm than before. And then it seemed to dissipate. He nodded to Luna, and then to Ginny.

"Wife, I grow tired. I believe I shall retire for some sleep. Can you finish this meeting?" Harry asked softly, yet the whole room could still hear.

For the first time of the night, Ginny appeared surprised. She quickly recovered. "Of course, My Lord. Dobby?"

Dobby appeared before them.

"Prepare Master Harry's bed. Ensure that he is not disturbed for as long as he sleeps. Can you fulfill this task?" Ginny asked him.

Dobby responeded quickly, "Master will go to sleep? Of course! I will protect him with my life. I will prepare the room now." He popped away.

Harry nodded to his wife, and was about to walk through the door when Fred spoke up.

"The only way we can find him is if you come to Hogwarts. If you spend the semester at Hogwarts teaching, those of us here can use the resources only available at Hogwarts to find him."

Harry paused. "If that is what it takes, I will spend one semester there. No more." And then he left.

Once the door was closed, Ginny turned back to those assembled.

"Thank you, Luna. That meant a lot to him. That alone brought him the comfort neither of us have been able to find. He hasn't slept in a month, since James was taken."

"It was simply the truth."

"We need to know more Ginny in order to be able to help? What have you already tried?" Hermione asked.

"We've tried everything." Ginny answered softly. Almost hopelessly.

"I know you think that, but" Hermione started.

"Think what you want. But we tried everything. This last attempt of Harry's tonight was to speak to the former host of a fallen angel. And now its head is on this table. You will not receive any other information regarding our attempts. Start from scratch. Our efforts can not, and should not, influence yours."

Hermione paused, and then nodded. "Alright, but we need information on James then."

Ginny's facade of calm finally faded. Showing her own weariness, she responded, "Tomorrow, please. I can't do much more tonight. We shall meet for breakfast at 7."

Nodding to the group as much as herself, she turned and walked out of the room.

Notes:

This has been in my head for a while. Reviews/words of encouragement would be appreciated if you want to read more.


End file.
